leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanguine Blade
* 10 lethality = ** Total Gold Value = * 8 lethality = * 20% attack speed = ** Total Stat Value = * 8 lethality = * 80% attack speed = ** Total Stat Value = * is gold efficient. While its Blood Pursuit is active, its gold efficiency increased to - . }} Similar items }} Notes * considers all units, including decoys. Trivia Season 6 Version Hide= |-|Show= and +1% life steal for 8 seconds (maximum 5 stacks).}} |menu = Attack > Damage Attack > Life Steal |buy = |sell = |code = 3181 }} ;Recipe }} |t2 = }} * 45 attack damage = * 10% life steal = ** Total Gold Value = * 6 attack damage = * 1% life steal = ** Total Stat Value = Total Stat Value at 5 stacks = * is gold efficient. Its gold efficiency increases by |+247.5g}} per stack, becoming gold efficient after two stacks and reaching gold efficiency at maximum stacks. }} ;Similar items ;Notes * was released for the Dominion game mode where it replaces . It is also available in the Twisted Treeline. * Multiple do not grant extra stacks for every auto attack, nor do they increase the maximum cap of stacks obtainable. ;Strategy * Because requires the holder to remain in combat to maintain stacks, it is often beneficial to attack minions while waiting for an opening to ensure that the weapon will be fully stacked when a team fight breaks out. Patch History from . ** Combined cost increased to from . * Bonus attack speed reduced to from . ;V9.23 - Re-added * + + = . * 50 attack damage, 15% steal. * 10 lethality. * While near one or fewer visible enemy champions gain 8 lethality and bonus attack speed}}, decaying over 3 seconds if other enemy champions get too close. ;V6.14 - Removed * Removed from Twisted Treeline thus from the game. ;V6.3 - February 22nd 2016 * Removed from Crystal Scar because the map was removed from the game. ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ;V5.8 * Removed from Howling Abyss. ;V4.14 * Passive stack duration increased to 8 seconds from 4. * Attack damage increased to 45 from 40. * Life steal reduced to 10% from 15%. ;V3.13 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Attack damage reduced to 40 from 50. ;V3.11 * + + = . ** (Unknown items) + = . * Attack damage reduced to 50 from 65. ;V1.0.0.154 * Combine cost reduced to from . * Attack damage increased to 65 from 60. * Attack damage per stack increased to 6 from 5. * Max stacks reduced to 5 from 7. ;V1.0.0.152 * Total cost increased to from . }} References cs:Sanguine Blade de:Blutklinge es:Espada Sanguinaria fr:Épée Sanglante pl:Krwawe Ostrze ru:Кровавый клинок zh:血色之刃 Category:Attack damage items Category:Life steal items Category:Lethality items Category:Attack speed items